Completing his melody
by Different Dimension Demon
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a man of many talents, one of them being a pianist. With the death of his muse and lover Hinata can anyone help him cope, heal and complete the broken melody that is his heart? narutox?
1. chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki was a lot of things to a great deal of people. A perfect son, elder brother, cousin and nephew to his family. A reliable friend to many people young and old whether they be childhood friends, neighborhood kids or elders in the neighborhood if they needed help with anything. An honored veteran of the Konoha military recently discharged due to injury affecting his ability to walk freely, he could still watch but shrapnel in his legs and thigh that was too dangerous to operate to remove left enough in that he required a cane to walk long distances or extended amounts of time. To the general public in the local cafes and bars a pretty good pianist who donated his time to events when could. Overall, summing him up hes a good dude through and through.

"-ruto! Are you even listening to me?" an irritated young woman with pale skin, blue eyes and dyed blue hair asked irritatedly. Her tight jeans and tank top accentuated her athletically slim form.

"Huh? Sorry Konan, was lost in a little thought. Whats the problem this time? My cousin forget yours and his anniversary? Did he forget to book the music for your reception and try to convince you to convince me to play the reception? Did he get you knocked up before he even proposed?!" Naruto asked with mock anger. Konan was a childhood friend he adored as a sister and often teased her about her relationship with his older cousin.

Konan rolled her eyes and punched Naruto on the shoulder. "In order smartass: he only did that once and you chewed him out worse than I did, we're not engaged and why would you need to know that even if that was the case WHICH ITS NOT!" the bluenette said with a twitching brow. "I was asking you if you were ok. You've been a lot spacier lately since you came back from the hospital." Konan didnt have to say that she loved Naruto like a brother, her the blonde and Nagato had been inseparable as kids, and knowing him as long as she had the change in the blond was noticeable to her

"Im fine paper princess" Naruto replied with a snort using Konans pet peeve nickname from when they were kids and she was obsessed with origami. The way she scrunched her nose made him snicker as he relaxed slightly on the piano bench, his fingers rested lightly on the keys. "They just put me on a new medication that my bodies been adjusting to. You know how I am with new meds, its takes me a bit to get used to them." She didnt look too convinced making him sigh.

"And... Its more than new meds foxy" Konan said striking the typical female 'Im waiting' pose with her hands on her hips.

"Im having trouble finishing up a new piece. Its like everything I try just doesnt feel.. right I guess" Naruto said rolling his shoulders in their sockets to relax the tension in his muscles. "Anything Ive tried the last couple of hours has been either too emotional or not emotional enough" he said.

"Let me hear it and maybe I can help" Konan suggested taking a spot beside him and looked expectantly at him.

"Well since you asked me so nicely" Naruto said, his voice dripping sarcasm, while rolling his eyes. Closing his eyes and taking a breath he let his fingers begin to dance across the piano keys. The melody that escaped was ghostly in quality, not quite happy or sad, that sung to a longing that seemed to be wanting of something that lacked substance. His fingers stopped on a high note before his brow furrowed. "Its here that Im stumped on how to finish it. I dont want it to be too emotional or not emotional enough."

"If I can be so bold foxy, it sounds somewhere right between sad and happy longing for something. What inspired this new piece?" Konan asked with a bit frown as she bit her lip thinking how she could help Naruto complete the piece.

"I dunno really if you want the truth. I had this really weird dream last night. Somewhere in the background I heard a really faint melody" Naruto played what he remembered hearing in the dream "and I took inspiration from that. But like I said I dont know how to end it" the blonde shrugging.

"You're overthinking it twerp." Naruto and Konan snorted as they heard his cousin Nagato enter. "The unfinished section ends on a high note so why dont you transition into the end piece you wrote for that dumb art painting Hinata got you" the red headed male said.

Naruto flinched almost as soon as the words escaped his cousins lips making Konan glare daggers at her boyfriend. The subject of the blondes ex was taboo to bring up since her father snapped and murdered his whole family before turning the gun on himself painting the walls with his brains. "I uh.. I uh just remembered I have somewhere to be in an hour and crossing town at rush hour is hell" Naruto said rushing out after grabbing his coat.

"YOU IDIOT!" Konan hissed as she hit Nagato hard on the chest. "Shes been buried for two weeks! Its too soon!"

"He needs to face it! Hes closing in on himself like this whole family does when we face a massive loss like that!" Nagato growled back. "Konan you are my angel and I love you to bits but right now you are blind as bat. Look at Naruto and tell me hes ok. Hes lost a worrying amount of weight, he has bags under his eyes to make his friend Gaara look like he wears light theater paint for a production of little red riding hood and he hasnt completed a single new piece hes started since Hinata died! Hes lost his muse and his light!"

Konan reeled back, not at the fact that Nagato was yelling at her since they argued as all couples do but at the smack to the face that she did look away from the obvious sign of her friends distress. "What do we do..." she asked biting her lip. Naruto was her friend and like a brother to her, she wanted to help him out of his pain and help him heal.

"Step one: somehow get him into grief counseling, he needs to face it head on. He didnt attend her wake or funeral so hes chasing a ghost. He needs to face the reality shes gone and shes not going to walk through the doors and wrap herself in his arms ever again" Nagato said pulling the blunette close and rested his chin on her head.

-Outside with Naruto huddled on the steps-

Cerulean blue eyes glared hollowly at the happy couples that passed in the waning light. His eyes darkened as he snapped a cigarette from his coat and flicked the wheel hard enough to cut the pad on his thumb. "Sonofabitch!" he cursed around the smoke as his blood stained the metal and the flame fluttered in the wind lighting the end of his cigarette. Clenching the filter between his teeth on one side of his mouth he licked the blood off his thumb as he threw the zippo in his pocket and stomped off toward the area of across town. If he could get far enough away from where he lived he could slip into a bar and get shitfaced. "Granny, Im hittjng the bar. Join me if you want to if you arent already there halfway to oblivion" he said reaching voicemail after dialing his grandmother Tsunades number. He had never understood her obsession with drinking before two weeks ago but with the death of Hinata he did, it numbed the soul searing pain and sorrow that clenched at his heart with icy cold hands. Disappearing into the early evening crowd he slipped down a side alley once he was certain he lost his cousin and Konans trail. "Now a hard drink" he muttered to himself and dipped into a seedy bar.

o0o

Perfect friend, brother, nephew, son. Honored vet. Overall good guy to basically everyone he meets. But there ate three other words to be stamped in BIG BOLD LETTERS onto that list that would concern those who truly knew him best: HOLLOW, BROKEN and LOST after the murder of his first true love muse Hinata Hyuuga at the hands of her own father before taking his own life in a fit of madness.


	2. Chance encounters and chasing memories

"Mr. Uzumaki? Mr. Uzumaki, is everything alright?" Naruto was wrenched from his thoughts as a female voice intruded in his head.

"Huh? Yeah.. Everythings fine, why wouldnt it be fine?"he Naruto asked shaking his head.

"You havent touched you drink in nearly twenty minutes. Not to mention you've been spacing out for the same amount of time staring into the bottom of your glass like you're expecting to find the answer to lifes hardest question" the bartender said with a concerned look.

"Just thinking about something in particular I guess" Naruto said with a sigh. He brought the glass to his lips and shot the liquor back in one go savoring the burn as it slid down his throat. He motioned for another and saw the look of concern on the older womans face as whe poured the second drink. It wasnt like Naruto couldnt hold his liquor, he could give Tsunade a brief contest in terms of how much he could take before falling over drunk, but rather how long it took for the first drink to disappear. Normally he would be around drink six or seven but the fact he was only on two was a red flag.

"Why did I know we would find you here Naruto?" Nagato asked with a sigh. There were few things you could pin to a certainty, death and taxes primarily, but recently finding Naruto in a bar drinking himself to an early grave was becoming as much a certainty. He was worried for his cousins self destructive behavior but the blonde had shut hinself in ever since he heard about what happened to Hinata.

"I dunno, why did you?" Naruto asked swirling the amber liquid in the glass with a tooth pick. "You dont have to wastse your time worrying about me Nagato. I already know Konans pregnant. She tried to deny it earlier but its no use lying to me and we both know it. You should be taking care of her and stop pussyfooting around asking her to marry you instead of trying to keep me from doing something you deem as stupid."

"Hinata wouldn't want you to be like this Naruto. You know this as well as I d-" The glass shattered in his hand as Naruto slammed it on the counter sending splashes of liquor and glass everywhere.

"You dont know what she would want... No one can anymore so dont play that card with me cousin" Naruto said with dangerously narrowed eyes. Getting his wallet out he tossed a fifty on the counter. "My apologies for the mess Maori, keep the change." Getting up from his stool he brusbed past Nagato and stopped for a moment. "Unless you can bring her back to me, back where she belongs instead of rotting in her grave... Dont tell me what she would want Nagato." His words, while angry and cold, felt hollow tired as he acknowledged vocally just what happened to the woman he loved for the first time. He left the bar snatching his jacket off a peg board near the door and left into the nippy early evening air. Pulling out a smoke he lit it up and headed in a random direction away from home. He didnt need to hear how worried his family was about him or how he needed to talk to somebody about his bottled up grief, he thought he was dealing with it incredibly well. Between keeping busy and drinking he was numb most of the time since it forced him to focus on other things.

-Four Aces Bar and Lounge-

Naruto cussed to himself as he felt the first pitter patter of rain drops on his jacket. Ducking into the first doorway he cussed louder as it began to downpour seconds later. "Fuckin great! How else ya wanna fuckin punish me?!" he yelled at the sky. The rumble of thunder made him laugh bitterly. "Fuck you too..." He glanced at the door and saw it advertised a lounge. "If anything maybe they have a piano. Very least I can drink in peace" he muttered.

The lounge was small but cozy with a big enough piano in one corner on a small raised stage. 'At least it isnt too busy' he thought noting on a handful of customers. "Whiskey, two fingers straight" Naruto said taking a seat at the bar.

"Sounds like you're trying to forget something there stranger" the bartender, an objectively beautiful young woman, said pouring the drink. Between her hair like blood, fair skin, violet eyes light with a sense of mischief and a figure most women would kill for the woman had looks in spades.

"Just the opposite" Naruto muttered lifting the glass to his lips.

"Nothing good comes from searching at the bottom of a bottle or an empty glass" the woman said with a soft look crossing her face. She'd seen men like the guy before her come through before searching for someone or something at the bottom of a bottle and meet only heartbreak in the end. It never bothered her before but for some reason looking at the blonde before her, probably no more than a few years older than herself, in the same state hurt her heart badly.

"Its the only place I can see her anymore..." Naruto said quietly as his eyes closed and he hung his head setting the glass on the counter. "Its ironic... I never drank before.. She didn't like people who drank, she said it was a weakness of character." He laughed bitterly for a moment as he heard footsteps come in and sit down at the other end of the bar. "Now I can only find her in my memories at the bottom of the thing she thought made people weak... Shes probably disappointed in me right now and as much as I should be upset by that I can't bring myself to care I'm letting her down by doing this.. It numbs the pain" he said quietly.

The redheads heart clenched at his words. His voice was so broken tired and hollow, something she expected out of an old war veteran who saw too much instead of the young man before her. Looking down the bar to her co-worker to take care of the customer who just came in. "Im sure she would understand" the redhead said in a comforting soft tone placing a hand lightly on the mans arm only to jerk it back when he flinched at the light contact.

"I just wish it would all go back... Before... When we were happy..." Naruto said near silently. He could feel the weight of the bartenders gaze on him making his eyes lift partly to meet her sad but understanding gaze. "I probably look pathetic to you dont I?" he muttered more to himself than seriously asking.

"Heartbroken and depressed yeah but not pathetic" the bartender said witb the softest most understanding look she could muster. "The people we love always want us to be happy whether they can always be there or not for us. She might be a little disappointed but I dont think that eclispes just how much she cared" the woman said trying to lift the blondes spirits if even slightly.

"Maybe..." Naruto finished the liquor in his glass before glancing at the piano on the small stage.

"You can play if you like. Our usual guy who plays just quit" the woman said noticing his line of sight.

"Ill pass but thanks anyways... No muse anymore" Naruto chuckled hollowly. "Cant finish a single piece I try to begin to write these days. Another please." He pulled out a twenty and tossed it on the counter after the woman poures the drink.

"You want to talk about whats got you down?" she she asked walking over to the register and grabbed his chamge about to hand it over to him until he waved it off.

"Split the change with your girlfriend down the other end of the bar" Naruto said swirling the glass in his hand watching the amber liquid.

"Shes not my gir-"

"Your look to her was far too tender to be just friendly with her. Not to mention the loving look she shot you after nodding back to you. Dont lie to me, I hate liars" Naruto said with a blank look.

"S-sorry.. Its just we could lose our jo-"

"Im not judging nor am I going to say anything. All I want to do is drink in piece away from my family who seems to think they know whats good for me and whats not" Naruto said.

"What are you doing that they're so worried about?" the woman asked cleaning a tumbler with a bar rag.

Naruto grinned mirthlessly and let out another hollow chuckle as he shook his head downing the glasses amber contents. "Chasing a ghost they say. I prefer to call it drowning myself in memories" he said resting head on the cool marble bartop.


	3. One step forward, two steps back

Naruto drearily stared out the window at the torrential downpour casting the world in shades of grey. While his unfocused gaze caught sight of the ocassional unlucky sap caught in the rain his mind ran over the words from the bartender at the lounge he had found the week prior. "Somethings bothering you sochi. You might as well tell me what it is." He was broken from his train of thought by Kushinas voice and turned his gaze to focus on his mothers worried face.

"Thinking about something someone said last week, not something bothering me" Naruto said turning his gaze back outside. "Something they said in conjunction with Nagato won't seem to go away. Given it won't just leave me alone I'm giving those two things a bit of thought." He scowled a tiny bit as he closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips. "I'm surprised no one has felt the compulsion to remark on my lack of drinking this week" he said opening one eye half way only to scowl darkly as a happy laughing couple that was soaked to the bone ran past the window.

"We didn't feel it necessary to comment" Konan said entering the room. The very slight rounding of her stomach told a lot as Kushina held in a girlish squeal only for it to silenced with a look towards Naruto. "You've been quiet this last week foxy. Too quiet."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking. Its all the rage these days you know? Instead of doing things recklessly you take a moment to consider all the external facts so you don't end up doing something you regret. Its surprisingly easy once you get the hang of it" Naruto replied sarcastically. "So has he proposed to you yet or is he still pussyfooting around?" His eye turned to glance at the blunette and the slight pudge made him roll the single open eye. Of course he was right about her being pregnant and pretty early on if she was only starting to show now.

"Nagato proposed last night actually. He wants you to be the best man" Konan said placing a finger in her ear to keep from going temporarily deaf from Kushinas squeal.

"I'll pass but I'll give him a call later to thank him for the consideration" Naruto said not missing a beat. He didn't miss both his mothers and Konans jaw dropping at his refusal. "Weddings were never my things to begin with." He couldn't hold the bitterness from his voice and cursed that fact since it would tell why he refused without a seconds hesitation. Just because he wasn't drinking, for the moment at least, didn't mean he was any better than the last few weeks prior.

"We haven't even begun to plan the details out yet and you're refusing?!" Konan asked with a twtiching eyebrow. If there was one thing she hated was people who did things to piss people off and Naruto refusing was falling into that category. Of course part of it was the changes in her hormones to support the development of a growing child and she accepted that but the majority of her anger was justified under her long held pet peeve.

"Yes. Weddings like funerals, a milestone not a true mark of lifelong accomplishments. Besides, knowing you it'll be a small affair anyway. Your parents, his parents, some friends and a couple of other family members from both sides. If it was going to be a big affair then I would consider it since theres less chance I have to interact with people I don't know or be pestered by women asking if I'm single. However since it is destined to be a small affair by virtue of both yours and his nature I have to refuse. Its too troublesome and I despise the whole expectation for the best man maid of honor to 'hook up after the reception'" Naruto said resting his head on one hand hiding one half of his face behind his fingers.

"Thats not a good excu-"

"Sochi, thats not being reasonable and you know it as well as we do" Kushina said in a calm tone as she motioned Konan to reign in her temper. "The whole best man and maid of honor hooking up is just an old womans expectations that got worked into superstition. Besides, you make it sound you aren't happy for your friend or cousin."

"On the contrary" Naruto said shaking his head. "I am happy for them. Shes loved Nagato since we were kids and hes had the biggest crush on her since we were teens. Even if she wasn't pregnant I'd have expected him to propose since they've been dating for nearly six years. I mean they practically act like a married couple as is." He snorted in amusement as Konan huffed at that statement and glared lightly at him. "Finding someone you love is something truly special to be cherished. Its just societies fixation on making a big deal of turning a pure concept into some kind of pony show makes me think the act of a wedding as a societal practice is pointless. If you love someone why do you have to show the world in some grand way? Its wasteful to me. Buy a couple of rings, have a small private ceremony with close family and friends be done with it.There no no need for people to throw massive parties, its not a society wide dick measuring stick for who loves their partner more by spending more money on a ceremony and reception than others. Unless you're an Uchiha, then its the expectation" he said with an exasperated tone. "I just really don't like weddings and you all know this. Nagato has a bunch of guys he can ask that know you and him as well I do. What makes me different from them?"

"Its a coin toss between you and that bastard Sasuke" Konan said. "That stuck up bastard is not ruining my wedding by turning the best man speech into some Uchiha monologue bullshit."

"Well tell Nagato to pick someone else than" Naruto said with an exasperated sigh. "Sasori, Itachi, that religious freak Hi something, hell even that money grubbing shrew asshole knows you two as well as I do. Tell him to pick one of them but I just can't."

"You mean won't" Konan said with an even look.

"I'll be there as a guest but I can't be involved in any capacity of the planning or wedding party" Naruto said standing up as he stretched the kinks out of his back. "I got to go." He reached over grabbing his coat off the coat tree and slung it on over his button down shirt and slacks.

"Go where? Its raining cats and dogs out there" Kushina said with a scowl. "You'll get sick if you head out there."

"Four Aces Lounge. I replaced the last guy who played the piano that quit on them for one dumb reason on them" Naruto said grabbing his umbrella. "I got to go or Im going to be late. This conversation is done with." He left the house and flagged a taxi before it sped off after he gave the address.

"Hes still not back" Konan said with a childish pout. She was surprised with herself with how quick the moodswings was putting her from mad to childishly upset.

"No duh" Kushina said rolling his eyes. "He used to like weddings. There was no joy in his voice about playing for the lounge." She stood and grabbed her jacket before tossing Konan hers. "Come on, we're going out" the redhead said grabbing the younger womans hand.

"Going where? Kushina I'll get sick and then have to deal with a grumpy Nagato going all protective fiancée on me" Konan whined tugging her coat on.

"No you wont because we're taking my car and the lounge Naruto just said he plays for. If nothing else, hes back to playing the piano again even if its off sheet paper of something people already know. Its a step in the right direction for him to recover" Kushina said hitting the electronic starter on her car keys.

"I hope it is" Konan muttered to herself following the older woman out to her suv with a sprint. The ride to the lounge question was shorter than she would have expected as the ride took only roughly ten minutes. 'Here I thought he would actively seek a place farther out' she thought running under the awning while Kushina parked.

Once both women were situated inside the lounge Kushinas eyes drifted to Naruto seated at the bench of the baby grand piano flipping through a book of sheet paper. "Well hes definitely playing again" she said to herself.

"What can I get you two ladies?" a blonde server asked pulling a pad and pen from her pocket. She noted the eyes looking at Naruto and laughed slightly. "I'm sorry but hes not on the menu. Naruto-kun is a fairly reclusive person for recently starting here and does not take kindly to advances from women."

"Naruto-kun huh? You seem awefully familiar with my son to be calling him so familiarly" Kushina said leaning forward. The young woman sputtered and blushed before regaining some semblance of her composure.

"No-nothing of that sort ma'am honest. He might be new but I think of him as a friend. He gave me some advice a few days ago and it really helped out my relationship with my boyfriend so I think fondly of Naruto as a friend is all" the girl said biting her lip. She saw the redheaded woman and bluenette exchange a glance before shaking their heads. "I swear its not anything more I.."

"Thats not what we were shaking our heads about" Konan said. "Hes the way he is due to things that we have no right to say unless he wishes to talk about it and he never does. Thus he warrants helping others even if its giving sound advice to distract himself." The grimace that crossed the blonde servers face made the bluenette curious about why she seemed to care but didn't ask. "Cranberry juice for me."

"Gin and tonic" Kushina said. "If I may, why do you seem to care so much about why my son is the way he is?" she asked steepling her fingers on the table and resting her chin on them.

"Because... I can tell hes a nice guy with a big heart and a lot of good to show the world but its like that big heart has been shattered by tragedy so hes locked all the broken shards away. I can tell hes trying to fix himself but its not working. Its like hes trying to fix a mirror with tape you'd use to put a picture on a mirror frame and the shards just keep falling apart he doesn't know what to do about it but hes too proud to ask for help" the server said as the first notes came from the piano "and the only times he seems to be able to be able to ask of when he plays. But he doesn't realize it when he does. Theres so much heartbreak, sadness, grief, anguish and longing for something or someone to help him. But everyone here knows he won't take it. It sad... Hes so strong, gentle and kind doing everything to help everyone who needs it yet hes the one who needs help the most its like hes afraid to take it.." she said looking at her fellow blonde with sad eyes.


	4. Wedding Blues

-Several nonths after the end of last chapter-

Naruto sighed for the umpteenth time silently as the assembled guests waited for Konan to walk down the aisle. Ever since the night Kushina and his bluenette friend followed him to the lounge he had a constant feeling like he was being watched everywhere he went. At work, at home, doing mindless errands about town... He couldn't for the life of him shake the feeling of being watched. Of course he was proved right when he found his non-existent excuse of a godfather had made the mistake of laughing a little too loudly in a seedy bar while with a working girl. Which lead to this situation, standing beside his cousin as best man. Oh there was nuclear levels of fall out, broken glasses and threats tossed out for the stalking brought on by his cousin giving the white haired creep cash to follow Naruto. "If Konan doesn't kill you while you're holding her hand in labour I suggest watching your back cousin" Naruto said with a forced smile while grinding his teeth.

Nagato wasn't fazed by the threat in the least. With Narutos volatile and reclusive 180 such things were common place. "You wouldn't leave your godchild or godchildren without their father would you cousin?" Nagato asked knowing it would shut up the blonde.

Narutos eyes hardened into chips of ice at the question. "I adamantly refuse. Its bad enough I had to agree to this against my will so Konan didn't do something stupid after you paid the creepy failure of a godfather of mine to tail me and I took my frustrations out on you" he growled while still maintaing the fake smile. Once the music began to play all eyes turned to the church aisle letting him drop the fake smile. "I couldn't protect Hinata so why trust me to protect any children you and Konan have if Kami forbid something happens to you both. Better off naming someone else instead of me. Ill probably fuck it up protecting them like I fucked up not being able to protect the woman I loved."

Konan nervously walked the down the aisle smiling at the small assembled group of friends and family. She heard comments about how beautiful her dress was, she vaguely recalled the woman in the bridal shop saying it was a mermaid style dress, and blushed slightly with a small smile on her lips. Her eyes looked to the alter and her smile momentarily faultered noticing the hushed brief exchange between Nagato Naruto. The blonde didn't look any too happy about whatever her soon to be wed husband said and Nagato looked ready to knock the blonde clear into the next century. Reaching the altar she coughed focusing their attention back on her.

Nagato gave Naruto a hard glare that said their discussion was far from over before his eyes turned back to Konan, his eyes softening as they filled with love. As the priest went on about the ceremony he glanced to the crowd once as the priest as he asked if anyone had a reason they shouldn't wed and rolled his eyes at no response. Of course there was no one that had one, it was their friends and family so no one objected to their happiness together.

The priest went on to lead the couple through the vows and motioned for the best man to pass the groom the rings which Naruto did without so much as a twitch of a facial muscle under the older mans scrutinizing gaze. Once the rings were exchanged and vows repeated he told Nagato that he could kiss his bride. When the newly married couple did the priest noticest the most minute tick in the blonde mans eyebrow and a nano second of sadness in the mans eyes before it was gone like it never existed. When the room was empty of the wedding party and their guests the older man turned the blonde still rooted in his spot. "Something the matter my son?" the man asked with a soft look on his face and a kind grandfatherly tone.

"Nothing at all Father. Seeing ghosts of things that could have been" Naruto said with a sigh and palmed his face.

"I gave everyone ample time to obj-"

"Not things that could have been with Konan, shes like a sister to me" Naruto said shaking his head.

"Then who my son? Surely the young lady you are thinking of"

"Rests in an early grave, her life cut short." Narutos tone turned incredibly sharp and acidic causing the man to recoil. "Forgive me Father, I must go before my absense is missed and the bride sends her bloodhound husband of my cousin to retrieve me" he said apologetically before bowing his head. Without a word after he left the chapel not caring for the pitying look the older man was giving him.

Outside Konan couldn't find Naruto in the small crowd making her frown. Before she could say a word to Nagato Naruto stepped out of the church doorway and leaned against the buildings stone face as the wedding party was ushered into the large party tent near the church. "Naruto you comin in to join the party?" she asked calling up the steps.

The blonde debated saying no but that would just cause a migraine since his mother would force him to join it anyway. 'Maybe I can stall out five minutes for the downpour to start with a cigarette to let myself get sick and weasel out for a 'legitimate' reason' he pondered. "Give me a few minutes for a smoke and I will" he said drawing a cigarette and lighter from his suit jacket.

Konan scowled a little already guessing with a glance to sky what he was planning but couldn't prove it. "Don't take too long, you got a speech to deliver and you ARE NOT getting out of it" she said with a huff and her hands on her hips.

'We'll see about that' Naruto thought with a mental snort as he clenched the filter between his teeth shielded the ligher cigarette with one hand while the other adjusted the flame so the cigarette lit. He scowled quickly though as not even thirty seconds after his first drag the heavens opened up and released a flood of rain. 'You self-righteous holy bastard! That was my last cigarette!' he screamed mentally becoming a soaked to the bone rat in seconds. "Fuck you right back ya self righteous prick" Naruto scowled tossing the useless soaked through cigarette to the side before crossing to the tent to get his 'speech' out of the way quick as possible. "You want a speech? Heres the long and short of it all. Live long and prosper don't let your kids around kids around Jiraiya unsupervised. Now Im out of here before I get sick."

The guests and wedding party looked at the soaked best man as he walked out like he grew a third head, the bouquet that Konan just threw sailing wide and landing on a plate with candles on it setting the flowers ablaze. The irony that both Konan and Nagato would realize later on was that the plate with the flame engulfed flowers was seated right next to the plate with Narutos placeholder card between his mother and cousin Karin.


	5. Military gathering part 1

Tayuya Uzumaki was by no measure what you would call a model citizen. She had a vocabulary far more foul than a seasoned naval officer and despite her feminine curves she hit harder than most guys in a straitht out fight. Keeping all that mind it begged the question why the tomboy was dressed semi-nicely, namely a strapless dress instead of her preferred ripped jeans tank top and hoody, and on the arm of her cousin Naruto. "Neither of us wants to be here Tayuya but its a vet event and I need to be here since guys from my unit will be here. Try to curb your temper and mouth" Naruto said as he showed his invitation to the host at the restaurant door.

"I'll try shithead" Tayuya said rolling her dark brown eyes. If she was honest Naruto was one of a handful of cousins she actually got along with. Most of their family tried to curb stomp being a lady into her and was thus cut off when she told them where to shove it quite colorfully. Naruto though, he didn't care that his cousin swore like a ninety year old naval vet. As far as he was concerned it was just part of her character or so she assumed that was along his line of thoughts about her.

"Thats all I ask. Hows your wife Kin these days? I heard you two were trying to adopt or potentially get an artificial insemination" Naruto said taking the invitation back as they proceeded inside. He personally liked Kin. In his humble opinion she was the calm to Tayuyas storm despite the raven haired womans own rage when pissed off.

"Eh, we're in the middle of a rough patch actually..." Tayuya looked off to the side. "We got into a huge fight over that and we both said some pretty harsh things we didn't mean in the heat of the moment..."

Naruto sighed silently and bonked the redhead on her head despite her protesting whine. "You love her to death don't you?" he asked rhetorically. Of course he knew that Tayuya loved her wife to death. Hell the redhead took a bullet to the chest for her the night she proposed to keep her safe when a gang of teens held up the restaurant they were at. "Call her. Apologize. She may be the yin to your yang but you have to bend sometimes Tayuya" he said pulling his cell from his dress pants.

"She doesn't want to tal-"

"Believe me when I say she does. Hinata and I had a few fights like that and all it took for the bitter taste left in my mouth to go away was apologize to her. Don't make Kin be the only who lets her emotions show. A foolish act like that could drive the woman you love into anothers arms and I don't want to see you hurt like that" Naruto cut Tayuya off with a pointed look.

The redhead sighed and dialed her wifes number before hitting the call button with an anxious breath. Three rings passed before it was answered with a happy tone. Given Naruto had introduced them it was to be expected they were friendly. The ensuing short conversation was wrought with emotion and apologies on both sides. After telling her wife she loved her she hung up and punched his arm. "Ok love guru, what do I owe you now?" she asked rolling her eyes and shoved his phone in his pocket.

"Nothing. Enjoy yourself and the free food" Naruto said freeing the arm Tayuyas was wrapped around and kissed her cheek. "I'll keep an eye on you while I do what I got to do here."

"I'm no fragile flower shithead" Tayuya said with a tiny scowl though the soft smile was more prominent as she looked to her cousin. Aloof and distant as he was he still made attempts to bring his old self out around her and she was at least thankful for that. She loved his goofy personality, his calm demeanor and teasing barbs. The death of Hinata tempered it a lot and made him distant from most people she saw more than the shadow of his former self.

"Doesn't mean I won't stop protecting my baby cousin from the bad icky scary men" Naruto said with a small smirk as the scowl took over. She bad said that ONCE and he was never going to let her get over that. "Like I said, have fun and enjoy the food. Our table is over by the stage. Speakers start to talk at eight when the main course comes out so don't fill up on the appetizers the waiters are carrying around on trays." He rolled his eyes as she punched his arm and disappeared into the crowd.

"Naruto you actually came!" The blonde turned to the sound of happy voices. Coming towards him were three of his former circle of associated friends who just happened to serve with him. Shikamaru was still skinny as ever with the same pineapple hair do. Choji was still bulky, not fat since the word was a big no no with the Akimichi, and the only real difference was there seemed to be more muscle than he remembered. Last of the trio was Hyuuga Neji, a person he hadn't so much as spoken to since he learned of Hinatas murder. He looked the same as he remembered albeit paler and his hair was slightly shorter.

"Well you three would no doubt hunt me down if I didn't show so I saved myself the trouble and came" Naruto shrugged. The three scowled at him, Shikamaru and Neji did anyways since with Chojis face it was more like a pout with his pudgy cheek, and he didn't blink. "So when is thing over anyway? Tayuya and Kin have some making up to do tonight."

"You brought your cousin as your plus one?" Choji asked with an incredulous look. "I thought by now you'd at least be wetting your feet again."

Narutos eyes hardened and bordered on glacial. What was it with everyone wanting him to move on and date already? Sure it was almost a year now since Hinata was buried but that didn't mean he was ready to consider dating again. "Something you three want to say?" Naruto asked with a clipped icy tone, one they were more familiar with him using when he was their CO. "Because if its what I've heard a million times, stuff it up your asses." He left them standing their as he snatched a champagne flute off a tray and downed in one go. Oh tonight was going to be fun, he rolled his eyes at the thought, if all the guys from their unit would be so interested in his personal life. He didn't mind going drill sergant on their asses if need be and reminding them why he was the highest ranked NCO before their discharge but he didn't particularly want to.

"Hey there foxy, long time no see." He froze in his tracks before sighing as a pair of long feminine arms wrapped him in a hug. His eyes met the lone visibile one of his former Captain Mei Terumi. The woman was looking particularly well and it seemed she kept herself in shape since her uniform fit her like a glove as it did when he and the guys served under her command.

"You look well Captain Terumi. I see the years have been kind to you" Naruto said politely as he picked her arms off him and stepped out of her grasps. He had no problem with the dark red haired woman except that she was a little touchy feely for his taste. That and she had an issue about being too up in peoples personal space.

Mei pouted at the cold but polite greeting she received from the blonde. He used to be so full of life and now he seemed to be as warm as the artic circle in the heary of a snow storm. "Now now Naruto-kun, is that anyway to greet an old friend?" she asked with pouty puppy dog eyes.

"Calling us friends is a stretch Captain. Acquaintaces maybe, comrades in arms yes but friends- I hesitate to say anything that far" Naruto said as he shook his head. "So when does this whole thing kick off because I know this isn't just a big reunion for people to catch up after all these years."

"Actually it is." Mei grimaced seeing the look of pure annoyance cross Narutos face. Why was he so against seeing his service comrades? Why was he so much colder than she last remembered him? "Is there something wrong?" she asked. Now she was definitely more concerned since it felt like the area around them dropped twenty degress making her shiver as Narutos eyes looked to be chips of ice.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't want to come" Naruto growled under his breath. Of course the organizer would paint it as something else. It would ensure that all the invited guests would attend without too much huff and fuss. "No Captain, nothing at all." His words and tone did not match up at all as he swiftly made his way through the crowd searching for Tayuya.

Laughing between the company of two pleasant women who served with Naruto, she believed they introduced themselves as Temari and Tenten, Tayuya couldn't help finding her cousins exploits while enlisted hillarious. The pair had finished telling her how the blonde once switched the whole of the officers shampoo with dye leaving them with pink hair for months. Oh they'd been the butt of jokes and tried to pin it on Naruto but had no evidence to prove it. In fact he only claimed it was his doing AFTER he was discharged to avoid disciplinary charges. Her laughter died immediately seeing said blonde approaching her looking ready to kill.

Seperating from the pair she guided him to a quiet sideroom devoid of people. "Whats wrong? You look ready to beat someone to death with a spoon" she said closing the door.

"This isn't an event I need to be at!" His roar of anger was loud to say the least as he frustratedly kicked the air. "This is a fucking reunion! I downright don't like or hate nearly ninety percent of everyone here!" Naruto chucked his watch at the wall and didn't care as the glass on the face shattered exposing the mechanism to the open air.

Before Naruto could rage any further or cause damage he didn't intend to Tayuya did the one thing she thought might stun him for a moment, she kissed him. It wasn't deep or anything like that, she wasn't a fan of societies stigma of incest nor was a fan of the practice, but it was just deep enough of a light familial peck on the lips to shut him up and force him to focus on her. "Then we can leave. You know I hate seeing you like this shithead" she said after breaking the kiss. She thought she saw a small thankful light in his eyes as she knelt down picking up the fragments of glass and his watch.

"If only we weren't related and you weren't married or a lesbian" Naruto said with a weak chuckle. Sometimes it scared him how Tayuya seemed to know him even better than Hinata. At the same token it made him thankful as well since she could calm him in the middle of a rage before real damage was dealt. Following the smaller redhead out he ignored the calls out to him by various people. "I need a cigarette, you want one?"

"No thanks but I do need to ask you something."


	6. The big question

A/N: this chapter is necessary fluff to begin to facilitate his long gradual change out of being a complete and utter ass so don't conplain about it being sappy and shit! this is your warning

-0-

Naruto nearly spit out the tea in his mouth as he looked at the pair of women before him. Tayuya, situated on the left in more comfortable clothes, was calmly sipping her own tea as her wife Kin explained the proposal to him. In a nutshell their attempts at adopting were going nowhere and the thought of getting knocked up by a random stranger was not something either of them was completely comfortable with despite that being the basis artifical insemination. "So run that by me one more time?" he asked with a weak shudder. Part of him, most of him really, really hoped he heard them wrong.

"We wanted to ask you if you would consider being the sperm donor for our child" Kin said. Her hands were clasped in her lap as she tried to think of anything else to add. "We understand if you say no Naruto. You loved Hinata with every ounce of your soul and you two were planning to inevitably have a family of your own... Its just you're somebody we both trust. You wouldn't even have to be involved in the babies life if you don't want to. We wouldn't even tell them you were their dad if that was what you wished."

Narutos eyes shot up at the last two sentences. Could he be that cruel to a child, his child? Could he leave them to wonder who their father was and if they ever loved them? No, he couldn't and he knew that. But Kin was right, he loved Hinata and they had planned to eventually have a family of their own before she was murdered. "Have you two talked this through enough to truly be comfortable with it if I said yes?" he asked setting his mug down on the coffee table.

"I wasn't comfortable with it at first" Tayuya said slowly as she sighed a little. "Not because I don't trust you but it was just..weird to work out in my mind. Once I did work that out I did agree to her reasoning. You're a good guy, we all know you're clean and you'd be heavily involved because we know you wouldn't abandon your own child because like the rest of us you believe family to be the most important thing."

"Thats not a full answer from you Tayuya and we know it" Naruto challenged steepling his fingers before his face.

"Ok fine! Its still a little weird to me and my possessive side gets a little mad" Tayuya said with a scowl. "However its overwritten by the desire to hear the sound of little feet running around. I want to always make Kin happy and the one thing that makes us both happy is the idea of a child. Moreover shes right you're the only GOOD choice. Not to make you sound out like some kind of stud horse but you know what I mean."

"What my little flute fae" Kin smiled a little at the faint flush on Tayuyas face at the mention of the pet name "means Naruto is that out of everyone we know YOU are the one we trust most to ask. Of course with societies stigma I would be the one carrying the child or children if turns out that way by the grace of god. We at least would like to ask you to consider our request. Its a lot to ask and we will respect your answer either wa-"

"I'll do it. On one condition" Naruto said letting his head hang. He was fighting himself internally and it didn't help that he knew the pair were watching him intently. "In any case if its solely one child and its a girl, I'd ask you two to consider naming her after after Hinata. If its a case of there being more than one child and one happens to be a girl my request stands. If you can do that for me, I'll be your donor and my child(ren) will damn well know who I am. Even if you two will be raising him, her or them I will be there to let them know their dad loves them."

Kin and Tayuya shared a look smiling a little. They had expected him to say no but his condition was a no brainer to agree to. Both women got up off the couch they sat on and crossed to take a seat on the other on either side of the blonde. Kin snaked her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek as Tayuya rubbed his back. Such a small concession for a miracle was a price both women would surrender for the blonde who did so much for them already.

"You have my word Naruto" Kin soothingly squeezed him "our daughter, should we be blessed one, will be named after the woman you loved" she said as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. "When the time is right we can tell her of her namesake and the woman she was." She smiled a little watching her wife lovingly whisper something in her cousins ear as a slight tremor raced through Naruto. "Come on, its late. Spend the night here with us" she said kissing his cheek again.

"I shouldn't, it wouldn't be fair of me to impos-"

"Shithead, you're going to give us a child in the future. You're not imposing at all. Besides, isn't it every guys dream to have two good looking women asking him to their bed?" Tayuya asked with a teasing chuckle and smirk.

Naruto gave Tayuya a deadpan look as Kin giggled at her wifes antics. "Not if they're gay, which I am obviously not, and that particular instance I know you're thnking of you pervert is if he was going to bed them" he said despite the slight snicker escaping himself. "Besides I don't have clothes to change into in the morni-"

"We've already seen it all remember? Remeber the whole family vacation to the nudist retreat after you came home" Tayuya said with a slight shake of her head. That particular vacation had been an eye open in EVERY way, particularly about the older members apparent nudist views of sexuality and free love. "Besides all that, being the father to our future child is about as intimate as you can get without marriage. Modesty is out the window."

"I hate to say it but my flute faes pervert logic is sound Naruto" Kin said resting her cheek against his despite Tayuyas refutal of being a pervert. "Modesty is out the window at this point. Just lay out your uniform and crawl in bed with us. Its not like we're asking you to immediately start trying to get me pregnant. Tonight has been taxing for you mentally and emotionally, just lay down with us and rest is all I'm suggesting."

Naruto pouted slightly before working himself free of his service jacket. "Fine fine, I'll be up in a minute" he said carefully placing it over the back of a highback chair. As Kin and Tayuya made their way upstairs he saw them whispering about something but he couldn't be sure what about. Stripping out of his uniform, and neatly folding it, left him in a pair of black boxers and a tank top.

When he got upstairs he saw the master bedroom open with the shadows of soft flickering light dancing on the door. Peering inside he saw Kin and Tayuya sat on the bed clad in comfortable sleepwear, Kin in a pair of shorts and a tank top while Tayuya opted for pj pants and a crop top, seemingly waiting for him. Further inspection revealed to him the solitary pair of burning candles on the nightstand. "Come lay down Naruto" Kin said patting the space between her and Tayuya.

"Yeah shithead, its late and we all could use a little sleep" Tayuya said with a small fond smile curling up at the edge of her lips.

"Why do you always have to call him shithead? You know I don't lik-"

"Its alright Kin, its a term of endearment coming off Tayuya. Plus I did some stupid stuff while she was growing up and her dad swears like a sailor. Its all part of who she is and why we love her" Naruto interjected as he closed the door behind him. Walking over he saw Tayuya gloat silently and shot her a look. "Doesn't mean she could lighten up on the swearing, especially with a child coming in the future." Climbing between the two women, he didn't have the energy to try and talk them out of letting him sleep in the guest room, he closed his eyes as he felt them press themselves onto either side of him before the blanket was pulled up to their waists.

Kin snuggled happily into Naruto as Tayuya rested herself comfortably against his arm on her back. For a few minutes the comfortable silence controlled the room til the soft snoring of her wife made the redhead laugh. Shifting her gaze to look at the woman her eyes softened immensely seeing Kin snuggled into Narutos side with her head buried in his chest as she snored quietly denoting her peaceful sleep. Naruto for his part was almost asleep as the atmosphere in the bedroom was familiar to him.

"Get some rest shit head" Tayuya said as she gently punched his shoulder. Turning to mimic her wife she snuggled into Narutos warmth and sighed contently. 'Hes warmer than our space heater' she thought nuzzling her face into his chest. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep, the last wisps of his cologne invading her senses and lulling her into a dream of warmth and protective peace.

Once both women were finally sleeping peacefully did Naruto allow himself to succumb to sleep. Call it his old soul mannerisms but something about falling asleep before a woman and not knowing she was resting peacefully felt wrong to him. 'Maybe..Maybe they'd accept' was his final thought before the darkness of sleep consumed him entirely, his face buried in Kin and Tayuyas hair as the candles burned down to the wick extinguishing the flame leaving the sleeping threesome just a part of the rooms darkness.


	7. Born is the angel

"Hey Karin, you notice Naruto has been different the last few months?" Misaki asked as she handed the couple before her the change from their bill. For god knows what reason Naruto had been different ever since valentines day. He had lightened up, smiled a tiny bit more often though it was still once in a blue moon and was generally nice to people without being a complete tool faking it like before. Sure he still picked and chose when he spoke keeping up the general mysterious air about him but overall there was a marked difference.

From down the bar Karin smirked unseen to herself as she chuckled silently. She had indeed seen their moody and angsty pianist become a new man before her very eyes. It was subtle at first but she had seen it blossom with a watchful eye. Coming in a little earlier, doing partial setup of the tables before they got there to prepare for a shift by himself- it was all small things but he might as well have been dropping an atom bomb on them. "Hmm? You say something Misaki? I was lost in my own thoughts" she said with a perfectly innocent look on her face as she took the bill for a couple of shots she just poured a customer.

Misaki pouted cutely and glared. "Naruto, hes acting so very different. Its kinda creepy really. I mean its helped business but him being this nice is...unnatural" she said. "Surprising and welcome but unnatural. Personally I think hes either gotten on some medication or he.."

"Could be right behind you highly intrigued about your theories behind his surprising and welcome but unnatural good mood." Naruto snickered as Misaki yelped in surprise and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Cranberry juice and soda water if you could be so kind Karin." Taking the glass with a two finger salute he left a five on the countertop before slipping away back to the piano. The mysterious tiny smirk tugging at the corner of his lips quirked seeing Misaki gape in shock. He had to admit that all the time Kin and Tayuya spent with him did wonders for his mood. Unlike what they had expected she become pregnant shortly after the first attempt to the women the child they always wanted. Then he surprised them by going to every doctor appointment they allowed and had most of the nursery set up already in their home.

"You sneaky little witch" Misaki accused with a glare at her snickering co-worker. "You saw him coming and didn't warn me! Not cool!" She flailed her arms comically making Karin snicker harder. "This is not funny!"

Once under control Karin wiped a tear from her cheek from laughing so hard. "I disagree. Its bloody hillarious" she said unable to contain her grin. "Besides, this isn't the same Naruto from before. His humor is much lighter and he looked amused at your outlandish idea. Personally if you waünt my opinion" she leaned forward once she reached her friend and nipped her ear drawing out an 'eep!' and a blush from Misaki "I think he found someone or something to inspire his love of life once more. Hes happy when those two women come in so often. You know, the married lesbian couple that has the pregnant ravenette and the redhead who calls Naruto a shithead. Maybe the three of them worked out an arrangement like we did." She winked playfully with a seductive undertone and drew back.

"My mom might own the place but try not to get us fired please" Misaki whined despite the shiver racing down her spine. She absolutely loved it when Karin spoke like that, it made her putty in the other womans hands but at work she tried to keep a facade of some professionalism even if it was hard to do with Karin around. "Besides, like you said they're lesbians so what arrangement could they work out? He watches cause they like an audience? Naruto isn't that basic." She scoffed and rappes her knuckles on Karins head like a mother scolding her child.

"Then explain why, I kid you not, the pregnant raven haired one whenever they leave leans in and kisses him like one would their significant other? Theres some kinda sexual arrangement I tell ya" Karin said half scowling half pouting at Misaki. Sometimes her girlfriend was a bit too naive and dense. "And I also kid you not the redhead looks a little jealous sometimes too when they do like she wants to as well."

Misaki shook her head and rapped Karins head again. "You read too much into it" she said with a dismissive wave. "The redhead is his cousin so I doubt she wants that from him."

"Incest is frowned upon but its not illegal here remember? I mean come on, Naruto is hot and I'm not afraid to say it even knowing I love you Misaki. Not really my type since I prefer soft curves over defined masculine muscle obviously but I mean most women will say hes hot. Ever heard of kissing cousins? Its not a stretch to think there are cousins out there are sexually involved" Karin said with a painted nail poked into the blondes side.

Misaki glared cutely again and sighed. Of course she was aware of incest being technically legal and frowned upon but that didn't mean she supported the idea. "Everyone knows it. Still doesn't make the idea.. right to me" she said with a look that wasn't quite disgust or disapproving but neither was it approving either. Perhaps it was her christian upbringing talking in that regard.

Karin rolled her eyes and jammed a finger in the blondes side in retalliation. "Do you want the old angsty snappy Naruto that bit off everyones head or do you want this new Naruto that has a good sense of humor and is actually nice to people? Because I honestly prefer this new Naruto. Like you said its been good for business, hes happier than I've ever seen him and quite frankly I think theres something else afoot concerning those three. I mean why else would they be so comfortable and affectionate with each other" she said pointedly.

"Alright I give! Save the rough stuff for our bedroom" Misaki said with a huff. Leaving Karin with her smug victorious smirk the blonde headed to the stock room to grab a new bottle of Jameson to put on the display. Absorbed in a random thought she was startled by Narutos panicked tone that filled the lounge. Just as she got back into the she saw her mother looking in Narutos direction as a cab sped off. "What the hell was that about and where is he going?"

Karin grinned at Misaki as she came up behind her girlfriend. "Remember how I said there was something afoot with Naruto and that couple? Well, from his hurried explanation before your mom told him to scoot he said that his daughter is on her way into the world" she said with an amused and satisfied tone as Misakis eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"D-daughter?!"

"Mhmm."

-at the hospital after Kin gives birth-

Naruto hummed softly as he cradled his daughter in his arms, a small serene smile on his lips. Between the wisps of black hair and pale complexion she looked the spitting of her mother. While Kin was resting in the bed wrapped in Tayuyas embrace he ignored their warm gaze on them as he focused solely on the little angel in his arms. His eyes drifted to the clock for a moment and blinked in surprise. 'Just after midnight...Talk about a christmas gift to remember' he thought as his smile grew a little more and he kissed his daughters forehead softly as she slept.

"We still need to name her. Well, finish her name" Tayuya said with a soft chuckle bringing both her wife and cousins gaze to her.

Kin shifted her gaze to Naruto and smiled softly. "I think I'll leave it to daddy dearest to name his angel" she teased with a tired laugh. God was she sore and tired but seeing the beautiful baby girl cradled in Narutos arms so protectively she would do it again in a heartbeat. To see the light in his eyes and the tenderness she knew dwelled in his heart once more she would endure the agonizing labor a hundred times over, metaphorically speaking. Almost ten hours of labor was brutal on her pain tolerance even with the stuff they gave her to help dull some of the pain.

"Hinata Noelle" Naruto said as his gaze glazed over for a moment as he raised the small child up and nuzzled her lovingly as she slept. "Daddy will always protect you angel. Come hell or high water I will always protect you."

Tayuyas eyes softened almost to the verge of her eyes tearing up. Seeing Naruto so open and vulnerable as he bared his soul to his newborn daughter was something she was certain most people would say was just shy of a religious experience. Inside the room they might as well have been in their own world and Naruto, for all intents and purposes, stood alone as the benevolent god showering his undivided love on his first angel; his first and favored creation an absent thought her mind supplied remembering a half paid attention sermon regarding the Christian God and his creation of the archangels before he made humans.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child." Kushina smiled softly from the doorway seeing all three sets of eyes turn to her. "You didn't think I didn't know did you? For shame on you all." She scoffed softly and entered the room closing the door behind her.

Naruto cradled his daughter closer to his chest instinctively as she made soft noises in her sleep. He hadn't told anyone about his little arrangement with his cousin or Kin. He knew they had kept it secret as well so how had his mother found out? On the edges of his peripheries he saw a similar look on Kin and Tayuyas faces. "How did you know?" he asked after a long minute as his mother sat herself on the edge of the bed.

"Womans intuition" Kushina said with a mysterious smile. "And you three need to work on your subtlety. May I hold my granddaughter?" She saw Naruto look calculating down to sleeping Hinata before she adjusted her arms to cradle the blanket wrapped infant. "She truly is beautiful you know." The soft glow in her eyes was noticeable in the room as she ran a finger across the babies cheek gently.

"She is her mothers daughter after all" Naruto said leaning against the wall. He was halfway dead on his feet as he resisted the urge to yawn.

"And her fathers" Kin countered with a sleepy look that barely counted as a glare.

"Enough you two. Before you wake her up" Tayuya admonished the pair. "We all agree shes beautiful. It doesnt matter who she gets it from."

"So when were you three going to tell us if I hadn't already known?" Kushina asked rocking Hinata gently in her arms.

This was supposed to be a xmas day post but family shit and yea. Might as well end on fluff


End file.
